This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mounting an accumulator to a base structure of an air conditioning system.
One of the components of an air conditioning system (i.e., either a packaged unit or a split system) is an accumulator which functions as a storage space for a portion of the refrigerant upstream of the compressor in the refrigerant circuit. In addition to the refrigerant piping connections, the accumulator is usually mounted to the base structure of the unit by way of a threaded stud extending downwardly from the accumulator. A common approach for fastening the unit to the base is to pass the stud through an opening in the base and then to attach a fastener from the underside of the base pan. This is not only a difficult assembly operation because of the limited accessibility, but it also allows the fastener to work loose during unit operation and to thereby result in vibrational noise.
Another approach is to secure a cup-shaped bracket to the accumulator stud by way of a threaded nut and to then spot-weld or to otherwise secure the bracket to the base pan. Again, the assembly process is complicated by the need to secure the bracket to the base plate in a relatively complex manner. Further, the problem of the fastener working loose is exacerbated by the inability to reach the fastener for purposes of tightening it.
An improved method of attachment devised by the applicants involved the use of an elastomeric grommet which was temporarily deformed to pass its tapered end through an opening in the base plate, after which it was allowed to return to its original form to engage the surrounding portion of the base plate in an annular groove of the grommet to thereby secure it in place. The stud of the accumulator was then inserted into the central opening of the grommet to thereby secure the accumulator to the basepan. This not only provided a simple and effective method of installing and retaining the accumulator in the base plate, but it also provided for a damping of any vibration between the accumulator and the base plate. The problem recognized by the applicant, however, was that occasionally, the threaded stud would pull out of the elastomeric grommet (e.g. during times when the equipment was in transit), so that the accumulator was no longer secured in place.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for attaching an accumulator to the base pan of an air conditioning system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in an accumulator mounting apparatus for preventing the accumulator from being accidentally disconnected from the base structure of an air conditioning system.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for simply and reliably securing an accumulator to the base structure thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning unit for an accumulator mounting apparatus which is economical to manufacture, simple to install and reliable in use. These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.